


Soft Love

by AdvancedSand55



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort, Highschool AU, M/M, My boooyyys, Rough days, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson is a sweet guy, Wade is 18, peter is 16, petey-pie, this is super short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedSand55/pseuds/AdvancedSand55
Summary: Slight one-shot. It's Spideypool, of course.It's a highschool au w/o their powers, so it's just good ol Peter and Wade.Peter's mind wandered while studying after a long day, and before he knew it he was curled up on his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few attempts and typos, he asks Wade to come over and help him get out of the sudden hole he'd fallen into.





	Soft Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so whoop!! That's exciting. Hope this works out.  
> I'm super tired now but whateves.  
> I almost went kind of dark with this, but decided against it lol.  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> Sorry for any typos I'm Super Tired  
> They will be fixed! So don't worry.

Peter sighed and tossed his bag onto the floor near his desk, closing his bedroom door and flopping into his office chair. The day had been tiring, especially since Flash and his groupies decided to be extra rude and rather violent towards him. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but he needed to do his homework. He couldn't risk failing a class this year. 

He gave himself a moment to get rid of some slight tension and breathe, then pulled out the giant packet he needed to do from his backpack, placed it onto his desk, and got to work. 

  After about an hour and a half, Peter's mind began to wander to rather dark places, but he couldn't pull himself back into the light. He thought about his uncle, his old friends who he hasn't seen in years and lost most contact with, and many other things that had been weighing on him for years. 

  He didn't stop the tears from falling. In fact, he encouraged them. The tight, painful knot in his throat, and the ache in his chest were welcomed sensations after not feeling much for almost a year. But after about two minutes of crying, Peter knew it was hopeless for him to try and stop his crying and get back to work, so he just curled up on his bed, put on some soft, sad music, and let the tears soak his pillow. 

  Peter doesn't remember doing this, but after a while, in a resting period between sobs and tears, he had texted Wade, since he needed the company and he was the first person Peter thought of telling about his current pathetic, worrying state. 

  Peter usually left his window unlocked, since he enjoyed having it open and sometimes snuck out onto the fire escape to get some fresh air after school. Plus, his neighborhood was pretty safe, so he wasn't too worried about a robbery. 

  Speaking of the fire escape, there was the faint clank of heavy boots walking along it, and then the soft shuffling of Peter's window carefully opening. At first, the smaller boy froze as best he could and pretend that he was asleep, but that was rather hard since he was shaking rather badly and could hardly stop sobbing, but once the person came closer, and whispered, "Heya, Petey-pie. It's just me," in that soft, scratchy voice, that made Peter calm just a little.

The weight of the small bed shifted a bit, and a few seconds later, there was a pair of arms wrapped around Peter's body, in a rather protective, yet comforting way. There was also the light warmth and pressure of another body pressed against him slightly. 

  "What's wrong, baby boy? Do you wanna talk about it?" Wade's voice had an almost impossible softness to it, which made Peter almost melt. The smaller boy carefully, and rather weakly turned over to face the other, who was staring at him with pale, caring, blue eyes. 

  Peter shook his head lightly and scooted closer to Wade, wrapping his own arms shakily around him. He put his head carefully on the bigger boy's chest, breathing in the welcoming scent of cheap cologne and motor oil, with a slight hint of warmth. 

Wade began to gently pet Peter's soft brown hair, which made the boy noticeably calmer, though he still shivered and sobbed a little as his tears started back up. Wade didn't mind the fact that Peter was soaking the front of his shirt with salty tears and snot. All he cared about was making Peter feel better. "Let it out, baby boy. I know your day was pretty shitty. It's natural to cry after something like that." He pressed a light kiss to Peter's soft hair, which made the other cling to Wade a bit more, which caused Wade to hold him closer. 

  After a few minutes, Peter's tears and shaking dissolved into light shivers and small sobs. "I'm sorry.. you probably didn't need to add 'Comforting A Pathetic Mess' to your schedule for today." Peter rasped this, lifting his head only slightly from Wade's chest. 

  "Hey, don't talk about yourself like that. You know I would drop everything to help you. No matter how small or big the issue." Peter didn't need to look up to know that Wade was most likely frowning in a disappointed way, yet staring at him with reassurance in his eyes. 

  "..I know." Was all Peter had energy to say at the moment. He put his head back onto Wade's chest, taking a deep breath to take in his scent. Wade rubbed Peter's back lightly, a thing he knew that calmed Peter down in a situation like this. 

  Peter and Wade weren't exactly in a relationship, but in moments like these, sometimes that's just how it felt. They cared so much for eachother, it was almost impossible that there wasn't somesort of mutual love between the two. Especially since Wade said it to Peter so often that he began keeping track. 

  "Hey, Petey?" Wade asked, and was responded to with a light grunt, which almost made him laugh. "I know I've said this a million times, and have meant it every time every time, but I love you." 

  Wade felt Peter shift slightly in his arms, and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a gentle, doe-eyed, hazel gaze. Peter hesitated, but drew in a breath and lightly said, "I love you too." This caused a large grin to spread across Wade's face, and a sheepish one was earned from Peter. 

"That's the best thing that I've ever heard." Wade practically breathed this, as he was unknowingly holding his breath. He pulled Peter closer in a hug-like movement, which Peter returned gently. 

  "Same here." Peter huffed a slight huff of laughter, and buried his face into Wade's chest, becoming even more comfortable now that he'd admitted to his feelings. 

  "Nighty night, Petey-pie." Wade mumbled when he noticed that Peter had drifted off. Once he made sure that Peter was comfortable and secure, Wade let himself drift off as well, into a light, and pleasantly dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about what happened with Flash and them, hmu!! I'm willing to share it.  
> I just didn't think it fit the fic. I might make it a side-part.


End file.
